


Ephemerality

by Starofwinter



Series: Holy [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Humans are so fragile.





	Ephemerality

NJ doesn’t like to think about how fragile Anomaly is.  

Humans are so delicate - bright-burning souls trapped in a crystal cage for a handful of decades.  Some of them burn brighter, faster than others, magnesium-flame offerings to the universe. 

Anomaly is a magnesium soul.  He’s so bright that it almost hurts to look at him, holy fire burning through the vessel that keeps it on this earth faster than it can keep up with.  Almost everything he does adds more hair-thin cracks, glowing gold through the blinding light. 

NJ has always known that he would lose this precious tie to earth long before he thought he could.  Angels don’t think in years or decades. They exist in millennia, they have existed before time and after time and outside of time.  

He thinks, sometimes, that he could heal Anomaly, and keep healing him, and keep him alive for so much longer than his precious, fragile vessel should be able to stay.  It’s a selfish thought, unholy, a misuse of the gifts he was given, but- 

He knows he can’t.

He knows that keeping Anomaly for himself, his flash-bang soul trapped in a gilded, crystalline cage for eternity, is selfish.  Worse than selfish. Cruel. Humans weren’t meant to live for eternity.

There’s a sharp pang in his chest as he looks down at the delicate, brilliant soul in his arms.  Anomaly looks even more beautiful when he’s asleep, shining his brightest into the darkness in the bedroom they’re sharing.  

NJ can’t save him from the ephemerality of humanity, but for now, he can wrap his wings around him and keep him safe through the night.


End file.
